When Darkness Prevails
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Mystic Messenger's RFA find themselves in a supernatural phenomenon and the only two that can save them are Jessica and Rika. But will they survive. What might happen if they didn't? Will the RFA ever be able to host parties again?


As I got ready for the party that was to start in an hour, someone I least expected entered the room. The first thing she noticed was the white dress that I was wearing.

"O~o! Sarah, you look so pretty in that dress!" said the unexpected person.

I quickly turn around to find my "girlfriend" standing in the doorframe.

"Jessica! How did you get in here? You don't know the passcode." I said, surprised by her sudden appearance.

She walks up to me and gives me a smothering hug. "I missed you so badly so I contacted that friend of yours and made him give me the code." she said. She then gropes my breasts.

"Jessica!" I shouted, pushing her hands away. I knew she wanted me to think about her in a dirty way. It was the only way I'd transform; if I had deep thoughts about Jessica.

"Be with me, Sarah. Be mine." she said in a soft voice.

"I have to get to the party. The RFA will be waiting there for me." I said.

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Can I come to?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry but if you came I'm afraid the members won't be able to recognize me if I transform before getting through the doors." I replied.

"Oh. Then I'll let you head there first. I'll come 30 minutes after you."

I sighed. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to convince her not to go, I walked past her and out the door. I knew something strange was going to happen and I wondered how the RFA would take seeing me transform into a guy.

Once I arrived, the members were happy to finally see me in person but what worried me the most is when Jessica would show up. I had to keep my mind off of her or I'd transform and surprise the RFA. I kept getting compliments from Zen and Seven, in which made me blush a little. They grew worried when I kept looking at the entrance.

"Sarah, are you alright? Why do you keep looking at the door you've just come through? You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" asked Zen.

"No. I'm just expecting someone to show up." I replied. I didn't want to lie to them. They are my friends.

"Someone?" wondered Seven Zero Seven.

"You'll see when she comes." I said.

"You invited a friend?" asked Seven.

Just then, before I could reply to Seven, Jessica walks through the doors.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Ma'am, you're not on the list for this party." said a guard, stopping her.

"She's with me." I called out to the guard.

"Yay! Sarah, it just occurred to me, what 'route' did you choose?" asked Jessica, who approached me with a curious look on her face.

"Route?" said a confused Zen.

"None. I didn't choose any route. The RFA are my good friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I replied to Jessica's question.

"Oh. Then good. If you were with any of these guys, I would of been jealous and then I'd have to sabotage your relationship." said Jessica, truthfully.

I turn towards the other RFA members.

"You have quite an interesting friend here, Sarah." said Jumin.

Jessica leans in close to my ear. "Why does it sound like they're calling you something other than your name?" she whispered in my ear. My cheeks go red at how close she is to me. I could smell her perfume; a hint of lavender. I find my heart beating repetitively fast at the smell.

 _Get away from me, Jessica!_ I somehow could only manage to think that instead of telling her. Thoughts of me and her in the past clouded my mind.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" asked Yoosung this time.

"I-I have to go to the restroom." I said, immediately making my way there. Jessica gave me a worried look but I knew that she knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to see that side of me because that side of me loved her and treated her like a princess.

The thoughts of her kept pressing into my mind as I stood in front of the mirror of the ladies room, clutching the sink. I'd been standing there for a while and that's when I noticed the first traces of the transformation. As soon as the transformation was complete, I'd have to leave this bathroom. I closed my eyes, letting myself become transformed. It wasn't until when Jaehee came to check on me that I realized I was a guy now.

"Um, sir? What are you doing in the ladies room?" she asked.

I looked at her and saw she was giving me a disappointed look. I then thought that I should definitely get out of here.

"I uh, must have walked into the wrong bathroom on accident. My apologies." I replied, heading out. I could hear Jaehee calling for me in the bathroom but little did she know, I had already walked out a brand new person.

I head over to where Jessica is. She's chatting with the RFA members but stops when she sees me.

"Sarah! You look handsome as ever!" she exclaimed. The members look my way but get confused.

"Sarah? But that's a man!" exclaimed Seven.

I approach Jessica and grab her by the waist. "Not as beautiful as my princess." I said, kissing her on the lips afterward. A smile spreads across her face as she takes in the kiss. I pull away and take her by the hand.

"Shall we?" I gesture towards the crowd of people standing in the hall.

She nods happily. I then take her into the hall and lead her in an elegant dance. The crowd forms a circle around us as classical music starts to play. The RFA members stare in shock. Even Jaehee is surprised when she comes back to discuss my disappearance.

"He was the guy I saw in the ladies bathroom when I went to check on Sarah." said Jaehee.

"How is Sarah? Is she coming out yet? She has to see this." said Yoosung.

"Unfortunately, Sarah isn't in the restroom anymore. I don't know where she is but I bet that guy knows."

"Apparently that guy IS Sarah. The girl said so herself but it's hard to tell if she was joking or being serious." said Jumin.

"What!? That guy IS Sarah!?" said Jaehee, "But how?"

"We have no idea." said Jumin, "It's a strange phenomenon."

Seven and Zen have their mouths open in shock at seeing this.

"And I thought she was cute according to what you found out about her, Seven." said Zen.

"We already saw. She was cute and now she's a guy as handsome as Zen." replied Seven.

"Hey Zen, isn't that your fan club in the crowd ogling Sarah?" asked Yoosung.

"Hey! Fans! I'm over here! That's not me! That's a fraud who's taking you all away from me!" called out Zen to his fans who just ignored him anyway. Zen falls to the ground in tears. "I'm ruined now! I no longer have fans that love and adore me!" he cried.

"Don't worry Zen! You still have fans out there!" said Jaehee.

"Thanks Jaehee. At least I have you." said Zen, sulking in despair.

After our dance, Jessica was exhausted so I carried her to a seat in a booth and laid her across several chairs. When I turned to head back to the RFA members, I was blocked by Zen's fan club.

"Dance with me next!" called out one fan.

"No, dance with me next!" called out another fan.

"Ladies, ladies! I'm a bit exhausted myself from dancing so please give me some time to rest." I said.

"Okay. Whatever you say...What's your name?" asked the one fan.

"It's a girl's name. You wouldn't want to know." I replied.

"Oh. I don't mind. I wanna know." said another fan.

"Okay then. It's Sarah." As soon as I said my name, I could hear them mumbling about it probably being a stage name. As they huddled together to gossip more about me, I headed straight for the RFA. I was surprised to see V there.

"Is this Sarah, our new member?" asked V.

"Yep. It's her…him. Her-him?" said Seven, confused on my gender.

"It's 'her', Seven." I said.

"Then why are you a guy?" asked V.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try to anyway."

"Okay. So I have this male form that I transform into whenever Jessica's around. It's usually activated when I'm having deep thoughts about her."

"Who's Jessica?" asked V.

"It's that girl lying in that booth." said Yoosung, pointing at where Jessica was.

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, that's about it. I don't think I can explain it any further."

"How do transform back?"

"I'm not sure. It usually happens after I realize something. Like a truth about me or someone close." I suddenly find myself deep in thought, trying to figure out what I need to realize. My thoughts take me back to the time Jessica and I went on that cruise. The ship had sunk but it hadn't bumped into anything. It had lurched to a complete stop and started slowly filling up with water. Jessica and I had fallen overboard at the time and then there was that sea monster I'd confused Jess with. The sea monster. It must have been the reason why the ship suddenly stopped. I have to go back there. I have to find the sea monster and figure out why it was there.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Jumin.

"The sea." I replied. I then started heading for the exit but before I could leave, Jessica had awoken and ran to my side.

"Sarah, where are you going? If you're going somewhere, take me with you." she said.

"I want you to stay here, Jess. Where I'm going I don't want what happened before to happen to you again. So please stay here, for me." I said.

"But if I'm with you, you'll be stronger. If I'm not, you might get hurt. And if you end up going missing who's gonna go tell the authorities where you were."

"I guess you're right. Would anyone in the RFA be willing to come with me?" I asked.

"No fair! I want to come with you." said Jessica.

"I don't want to worry about you if you come. I'd have to lose everything to protect you. Anyone?" I look at all the members. In the end, they all ended up coming with me except for V.

We took a speedboat out to the place where the Sea Jess had sunk. Once there, I found myself entranced by the water. I reached my arm out over the water.

"Sarah, I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen if you put your arm out like that." said Zen, the ever so predictable musical actor.

As he'd said that, a large tentacle comes out of the water and wraps itself tight around my arm.

"Ahhh….!" I screamed, only briefly for a second because I was going to let it drag me down into the water. Before it could, Jessica wraps her arms tightly around my waist.

"I won't let it eat you, Sarah!" she yelled.

Even though I knew how worried she was, I was mad at her for holding me back. "Goddammit, Jess! Let go of me!" I yelled back.

The RFA members looked at me as if I was insane.

"Sarah, you do realize that you'll die if you let that thing pull you into the sea." said Jumin.

"I know! I have to see something for myself." I said. _This thing isn't any ordinary sea monster._ With my foot I shove Jessica away from me. She almost falls out of the boat but Seven catches her. I'm pulled into the water. As I go deeper, I can feel my ears pop from all the pressure. I can feel my lungs are quickly running out of air but as I get closer to the bottom air fills my lungs again and I find myself breathing normally. As soon as my feet touch the sea floor, a stained glass mural lights up and I'm facing a dark creature with tentacles sprouting up all around it. I back up a bit in fright. And then a voice speaks to me.

"I thought you'd never come. Welcome to one of my numerous lairs." said the mysterious voice.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked.

"Amazing. First time seeing you in your male form. I wonder how it'll look as a Heartless." said Jack.

"I'll never become a Heartless!"

"You will if you don't erase me from your mind. Forget about me and you can return to your friends and bask in the light you've created for each other."

"But I…" Black tentacles wrap themselves around my wrists and ankles, "I can't forget about you! You're my friend too! I'll do whatever it takes to befriend darkness no matter what!" I said.

"Is that your choice? Then you leave the darkness no choice but to consume you!" Jack points a finger accusingly at me. My whole body instantly feels like it's being torn apart as darkness encompasses me and when it's all over I'm already long gone.

"Sarah!" yelled Jessica at the water.

"She might be dead already. I guess we can turn back and go home now." said Zen, who was about to start the boat and drive off.

"Sarah! I can't believe you're alive! How are you standing on the water? Oh! Silly me! Of course you're magical!" exclaimed Jessica, looking straight out in front of her.

"Um, I don't think that's Sarah." said Seven, staring at the figure that was actually me but completely black. The only thing that could easily be seen was my eyes which were like small lanterns.

I held out my hand toward Jessica.

"Come join me, my princess." I said in a voice that wasn't mine.

Almost being hypnotized, Jessica reaches out her hand towards mine. She almost steps out of the boat but Jumin stops her.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to drown?" he said persistently.

She shakes her head and stares off at me again. "Sarah? What happened to you? Why do you seem different?" she asked.

"You do not trust the one you love?" I said, hand still held out.

"You sound changed. How can I trust you if you've become something else?"

"So you won't come. Then I'll take you all by force!" My hand goes up and the sea around us erupts. The monster from before was now sitting on top of the water. It's tentacles lash out and grab everyone of the RFA members. Seven manages to dodge it but ends up getting hit in the stomach. He's caught by his foot before he falls overboard.

As Jessica is the only one left standing on the boat, she keeps her eyes on me, disappointed to see her prince has gone dark.

"Sarah...why?" she said, "I guess I'll have to wake you up." A memory suddenly comes to mind.

" _Jess, if I ever fall to darkness you have to be the light that saves me okay? I know it might be dangerous when the time comes but you have to promise you'll save me."_

" _What if it doesn't happen?"_

" _I know it'll happen."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I'll never forget the darkness. He is my friend."_

" _Why would you befriend the dark?"_

" _Because it's nothing to be afraid of."_

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" yelled Jessica. A flash of light appeared in her hand and in the blink of an eye it became a keyblade. As a tentacle came crashing down on her, she jumps just in time to land on it and runs along it. Halfway to the heart of the beast, a tentacle hits her from the side and she falls off into the water. Holding a heavy weapon, it's hard for her to stay afloat. Lucky for her, I was close and she grabbed my leg.

I looked down and saw her. I then reached down and pulled her up by her shirt. Staring into the light that was my eyes, I could see a small bit of hope in hers.

"You will not save me. I am incurable. You cannot remove what is a part of me." I said.

"I'll save you, just like I promised you a month after you first transformed."

"It's useless. Don't even try." I then throw her back into the water and disappear in order to reappear on top of the monster. The members of RFA continue their struggle to get free but their attempts fail.

Jessica tries desperately to keep herself above the surface but her attempts fail. She lets herself sink until a voice tells her: _Use the keyblade._ She then points the blade down towards the bottom of the sea and shouts: "Fire!" A blast of heat erupts from the keyblade, blasting her out of the water. She lands on one of the tentacles and continues making her way towards me. Along the way she can't help but feel sad for the RFA. With the keyblade she stabs the being somewhere at it's center and shouts: "Blizzaga!" Ice covers the entire monster and then she goes about cutting off five of the tentacles that held the members. They fall into the water and swim back to the boat.

All of a sudden the ice breaks and shards of ice can be seen being manipulated to strike at Jessica. She looks up to see that I'm the one controlling the ice. Now that the ice was broken, the monster could move and it had regenerated the tentacles Jessica had cut off adding five more to the mass of other swarming tentacles.

Zen, kinda out of the moment, thought of his reputation as a celebrity. "I can so ruin you with this." he said as he snaps a picture of me with his phone.

"Is it really a good time to be snapping photos right now, Zen?" asked Jaehee.

"What? I can plan my revenge while fighting a monster with a thousand tentacles." replied Zen.

"Hm, revenge. I didn't know you'd go this far for your career, Zen." said Seven.

"Nah. I'm just used to everyone admiring my good looks and talent." said Zen.

"So you can't stand someone else taking all that from you?" asked Yoosung.

"Of course he can't, Yoosung. He's supposed to be the only handsome guy in the world." said Seven.

Too busy talking, they didn't notice the sudden change overcome them. A cloud of darkness covers the ship and the members. When it dispersed, the boat was all black and silhouettes of the members stood at it's center. Jessica saw this and gasped.

"Return the RFA back to their original selves! They did nothing wrong to you!" she yelled.

"You don't like my RFA? If you join, you'll get to be with me forever." I said, not realizing that somewhere in Alaska right now Rika has awoken knowing her RFA is in danger.

Rika managed to steal a boat and set sail for my destination. Will she be able to save the RFA? Will her friends be able to come back from this? What will happen to our founder?


End file.
